Magnet
by Ailish van Hessen
Summary: Cuando la atracción es tan grande que es imposible frenarla, incluso aunque todo esté en tu contra. MikuxLuka. Oneshot.


_Vocaloid, Miku y Luka no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yamaha (algo bastante obvio, pero bueno -w-). El fic está basado en la canción Magnet, creada por Minato-P._

_

* * *

_

**Magnet**

No sabía que hacer. ¿Estaba segura de que quería...? Mil preguntas bullían en su cabeza mientras se preguntaba qué era lo correcto, o más bien, lo que menos sufrimiento le causaría. Se había dado cuenta hace mucho de sus sentimientos, pero los había encerrado en lo más profundo de su corazón... por miedo.

Siempre había sido demasiado inocente. Por eso, cuando la conoció pensó que aquel extraño magnetismo no era más que algo corriente al estar frente a alguien que compartía su amor por la música y, que a la vez, estaba más experimentada que ella. En ese momento sonrió y la llamó _senpai_: que alguien con el talento de Luka Megurine quisiera cantar con ella era todo un honor; la chica estaba tan contenta que no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo durante días.

Luka, apenas un año o dos mayor que ella, participaba en el club de música del instituto. Su voz era preciosa, y también era conocida por su belleza y elegancia. Miku no sabía por qué la había escogido a ella para hacer un dueto si ni siquiera había podido presentarse al club de música...

–Te oí cantar –le explicó cuando reunió el valor para preguntárselo– tienes una voz inigualable, Miku, y un carisma que ni siquiera yo tengo... no sé por qué creiste que no tendrías el talento para entrar.

Miku se había sonrojado. No se trataba precisamente de eso, lo que ocurría es que aquel día su hermano había estado ingresado en el hospital y no había podido asistir, pero le pidió que no se lo contara a nadie y ella no pudo negarse. Recordó entonces que probablemente la canción que había oído Luka era _Melt_, la cual había compuesto hacía mucho tiempo...

Empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, componiendo, cantando, tocando... y también hablando, riendo, llorando, conociéndose la una a la otra cada vez más. La chica sentía una gran felicidad cuando su amiga la miraba y le hablaba solo a ella, cuando compartían secretos y vivían juntas nuevas experiencias.

_Pero un día algo cambió._

Miku se dio cuenta de que sin saberlo cada vez mostraba más interés por Luka. Notó como su pulso se aceleraba por las cosas más insignificantes, la forma en que podía reír o echarse a llorar en cuestión de segundos...

Sintió miedo. Mucho miedo.

–¡Se nos acaba el tiempo, tenemos que ensayar! –gritó un chico de pelo violeta pasando por la sala desenfrenadamente– ¡maldita sea! ¡Luka debería haber llegado ya!

–No responde al teléfono –suspiró Meiko, una chica del club de música. Miku la conocía muy poco, pero detectó preocupación en su voz. Si ella hubiera sido sincesa eso no estaría pasando. El festival era al día siguiente, y el ensayo general era el más importante de todos... si la cantante principal no aparecía no tenían nada que hacer.

¿Debía seguir con aquel engaño o, por el contrario, debía obedecer a sus deseos?. Recordó cómo había sufrido desde el día en qe se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Inconscientemente buscaba alguna señal, pero por otra parte quería alejarse y esconderse lo más lejos posible. Las canciones que habían compuesto juntas empezaron a marchitarse y la inspiración lentamente fue desapareciendo... componía para desahogarse, pero cada vez le costaba más. Sabía que era importante componer deprisa la canción que cantarían en el festival, pero ni la una ni la otra conseguían encontrar una que las uniera.

–¿Qué te parece esta? –preguntó un día su amiga tendiéndola una partitura.

_Magnet._

Miku leyó despacio lo poco que había escrito y se quedó paralizada. Parecía una canción de amor que inspiraba tristeza, y a la vez, pasión... cuando vio que algunas partes eran frases que ella misma había escrito en sus momentos más melancólicos se quedó en blanco.

–¿De dónde has sacado estas frases...?

–Las encontré en la libreta que me prestaste, Miku. Creí que eran ideas para la canción, o si no, que servirían... ¿te ha molestado?

Se le quedó la boca seca. Una vez más su instinto había jugado con ella, y ahora no sabía como reaccionar– p-pero este tipo de canción...

–¿Qué?

–¡Pues que si cantamos esto juntas...!

–¿Y qué más da la opinión de la gente?

No sabía muy bien por qué habían empezado a discutir. A estas alturas no imporaba, al final solo recordaba que Luka le había confesado que...

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella no había querido escucharla. La lógica se había impuesto sobre ella, solo era capaz de pensar en cómo las miraría la gente, la sociedad entera.

–Eres una cobarde, Miku –le había dicho, y sabía que tenía razón. Después de eso Luka recogió sus cosas y salió diciendo– no te voy a obligar a cantar conmigo, y de todas formas no tenemos ninguna canción... puedes retirarte si quieres.

Se marchó dejándola con una horrible sensación de vacío y culpabilidad; no pudo dormir en toda la noche, y el resto de la semana solo podía mirar a Luka a lo lejos. ¿Qué le diría cuando se encontraran cara a cara?

Y hoy, el día del ensayo general, seguía sin saberlo. Tenían preparada una de las primeras canciones que habían pensado a falta de otra; ojalá hubieran podido cantar aquella canción a pesar de todo...

–¡Es Luka! ¡por fin ha llegado!

Miku se sobresaltó y miró hacia la puerta. Allí estaba, sí, eleganto y hermosa como siempre. Fue directa al micrófono y el ensayo empezó al fin: la canción era rítmica y vivaz, pero todos los que estaban presentes estaban de acuerdo en que las cantantes no ponían mucho de su parte. Sus voces no decían nada, se unían torpemente y sin emoción alguna.

Viendo aquel desastre una chica rubia del club de música hizo parar aquello y reunió aparte a las dos chicas. Se lo dijo claramente: no podían actuar así. O arreglaban lo que quiera que pasara entre ellas o la actuación sería un desastre. Miku ya había sido consciente de ello, y las ideas iban enlazándose lentamente en su cabeza. Debía disculparse, y... ¿admitir aquellas emociones?

Se dedicó a pensar mientras miraba la fina lluvia, siguiendo a la otra chica momentos más tarde.

–Quiero hablar contigo, Luka.

Su amiga se giró y por primera vez pudo ver con claridad sus sentimientos. Dolor, tristeza, amargura... Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo tonta y egoísta que había sido. ¿Por qué no había tratado de escuchar, o de intentarlo siquiera? Luka siempre había sido sincera, y en cambio ella lo había cubierto todo con pinceladas de confusión y mentiras, ocultándose en su pequeño escondite para estar más segura.

Se obligó a pensarlo de forma clara. "Me gusta. Me gusta. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?". Luego se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, sin miedo.

–Sí, soy una cobarde. Me gustas, y... lo siento mucho.

El beso que se dieron quedó oculto bajo la protección de la lluvia. Esa tarde se deshicieron de sus prejuicios. _Magnet_ volvió a cobrar vida, y con ayuda consiguieron acabarla esa misma tarde, porque no había canción que expresara mejor su situación, cómo se sentían ambas.

–Entráis en dos minutos, estad preparadas.

Las dos chicas se miraron: vestidas de negro con pinceladas de blanco y un poco de encaje, y con idénticos auriculares adornados con una mariposa del color que representaba a la otra respectivamente, parecían complementarse mutuamente. Era una suerte que el equipo no se hubiera negado a tocar una canción de última hora, y que hubieran cedido a los preparativos...

El escenario era completamente negro, iluminado levemente por unos finos haces de luz. Primero cantó Miku, dejando embelesado al público con su voz y su gracia, y cuando apareció Luka se miraron directamente a los ojos y dejaron que sus emociones fluyeran a través de sus voces, no importaba si la reacción de los espectadores había cambiado; en aquel momento no existía nadie más.

_No hay nadie en este mundo que me importe más que tú, mi pequeña mariposa._

**End.**

**

* * *

**

_**Notas:**_

_Senpai: en Japón se llama así a los alumnos que están en un curso mayor._


End file.
